unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dreamers of the Day
The Dreamers of the Day is the twenty-second and final chapter of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Completing the chapter without dying on Normal difficulty or harder in Drake's Deception Remastered will unlock the bronze trophy YOLO deceptively. Plot Nathan and Sully fight their way through Marlowe and Talbots men to stop them from opening the brass vessel. Walkthrough I. After the brief cutscene at the spiral staircase's base, collect Treasure #99 and leave via the steps to reach a subsiding walkway; watch for a gap in the path shortly afterwards. After jumping this hazard, take cover behind the stone wall to your left to seek solace from the snipers on the bridges above your position. Watch for assailants arriving from the stairs as a priority (including an armored shotgunner) while you clear out the marksmen. Take down the Desert Agent above the steps, and make your way to the top. II. A second wave of enemies assaults as you ascend the steps, arriving from the bridge to your west. Kill the more aggressive Agents, and take up position on the far side of the walkway; dispatch their more reserved allies from a safe distance. Collect ammunition or switch weapons as necessary, then sprint towards the left tower, taking cover briefly when two additional Desert Agents arrive. Enter to trigger a cinematic. III. Sprint into the room directly ahead after the cutscene ends and press triangle to operate the device at the room's centre. When you reach the lower level, follow the patch to the pool's opposite side; collect Treasure #100 before you head up the steps. At the door, operate one of the two mechanisms on either side to open it. Snipe from above to kill any enemies that await below, then drop down and finish the fast-moving shotgunner. Neutralize the sharpshooters, and proceed along the corridor. IV. Head down the stairs and take cover as soon as you arrive outside. Target the grenadier to the west first (you won't survive long unless he drops quickly), then dispatch the armored shotgunner and his two Desert Agent allies. Once you have finished them, approach the arches. Additional assailants will enter the area, with a sniper arriving on the walkway left of the pool, and two opponents (a second sniper and an rocket launcher-brandishing man) appearing on the wall outside. Dispatch these carefully, then watch out for the arrival of even more tangos from a set of stairs further ahead, initially concealed by the natural rock formation surrounding them as you approach. After cautiously entering the area above (with your weapon prepared to counter a shotgunner and his ally behind him as you round the corner), watch the short cutscene and open the gate using one of the mechanisms on either side of it. V. Cross the bridge to trigger a cinematic. When play resumes, dispatch the sniper with a melee takedown and steal his weapon; immediately use it to snipe the RPG-7 armed opponent on the tower directly to your north. You can then focus on the enemies on your level. Push forward to the end of the bridge after the first wave, triggering the arrival of further antagonists, and pay special attention to Desert Agents flanking you from the opposite side. Be patient: after a tough opening, this battle is only difficult if you rush. VI. Enter the elevator chamber at the end of the bridge and operate the mechanism to ascend. Prepare to assault the small group of opponents who await your arrival. Head out onto the balcony to the right of your start, then climb the ladder. VII. Use the ledges directly ahead and traverse around to the left to reach the far side of the structure; ascend to the next floor up. This approach makes it easier to ambush the Desert Agents above and avoid the attentions of an RPG-7 soldier on a bridge. Kill the nearby troops first. Clamber the two ladders, staying watchful for any Desert Agents who remain, and head up the steps at the top. VIII. After the cinematic ends, Nate must escape by jumping onto crumbling platforms as the city is sucked into the sands. There is no need for step-by-step guidance here: the sequence is rather short and generously punctuated by checkpoints. Precision is more significant than speed, so align Nate carefully for each leap. IX. As befits a climactic showdown, the final encounter with Talbot is the ''most ''demanding melee battle you will have ever experienced. The key to winning it is to react to onscreen prompts quickly. Every time you successfully perform a counter with triangle or escape a grab with circle, follow up with a blow or two (even a full combo if possible) while Nate's enemy is off-balance. You should also ensure that you stay as close to the center of the platform as possible to avoid mishaps near the edge. X. After the final part of the fight, Nate falls from the platform. Clamber the ledges to your west rapidly, and draw your pistol; aim it at Sully and Talbot as they struggle above. Quickly line up a clear shot (time is of the essence here), and fire; it takes one headshot (or several chest bullets) to send Talbot plummeting from the edge. Jump to Sully when he reaches down, then quickly run and leap to solid ground to reach the closing cinematics. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception